<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody to Love. by Paltita_Salvaje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102795">Somebody to Love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje'>Paltita_Salvaje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU escolar, M/M, Romance, age gap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Había algo de animal en la intensidad de la mirada de Max, que va, era una bestia, cada parte de él lo era, quizás aquello era lo que había llamado su atención en primer lugar...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Lobo &amp; Ash Lynx, Max Lobo/Ash Lynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody to Love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Age Gap, AU, fanfic única y específicamente  [Max x Ash]</p>
<p>Disfruten!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Banana Fish No me pertenece. </p>
<p>Warning: Age gap,única y específicamente  Max X Ash. Si no es de su agrado, no lo lea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Somebody To Love"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Había algo de animal en la intensidad de la mirada de Max, que va, era una bestia, cada parte de él lo era, quizás aquello era lo que había llamado su atención en primer lugar, había que ser muy atentos para descifrar aquella bestia detrás de tanta amabilidad y paternalidad, aquellos rasgos por  el contrario hacían parecer que Max era incluso más grande de lo que aparentaba aunque ni siquiera estuviera en medio de los 30’tas.  La simpleza y calidez del mayor era algo que disfrazaba bien aquella bestia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  A ratos se sentía analizado por él, de entre todos los profesores Glenreed era el de mejor reputación, ni un solo rumor que ensuciara su nombre, al contrario bastaba googlear el nombre y apellido del profesor para que se encontraran los méritos y logros en el campo periodístico. En un colegio donde la única preocupación de los chicos era gastar las arcas de sus padres era lógico que se tuviera todo tipo de personalidades en el cuerpo docente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A ratos Shorter notaba cuan ensimismado se encontraba el rubio mirando a Max que ni por asomo hacía el esfuerzo por ser discreto, clavaba su codo en sus costillas y lograba que las pupilas de Ash regresaran al libro de texto.  ”¿Qué? ¿También eres del club de admiradoras del vejete?” El asiático se deshacía en una risa escandalosa. Aslan clavaba el puño  en el brazo del moreno y comenzaba un pequeño alboroto en el salón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Que se estén callados! O a la siguiente los saco.” Decía Glenreed pero aquella siguiente vez jamás llegaba, ni llegaría, con discreción ocultaba la ligera sonrisa que provocaba el rubor en el rostro de Ash. Después se encontraban en uno de los balcones, un espresso  en la mano izquierda de Max y  un cigarrillo en la otra, la mirada de Aslan se desviaba a la privilegiada vista.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ash, ¿Has pensado que estudiarás?” preguntaba Glenreed antes de humectar su garganta con el amargo café, la presencia del rubio le ponía nervioso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No lo sé, lo más seguro es que medicina ¿A que viene tanto interés?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No lo sé, eres muy bueno con la literatura, pensé que irías por ahí aunque seguramente lo seas en las demás materias también.” La mirada de Max buscaba la de Aslan y descansaba ahí, en el gesto que el menor hacía cuando sus labios apretaban el cigarrillo. Los ojos del adulto se permitían contemplar el rostro perfecto del genio frente a él, debía ser un pecado poseer semejante belleza e intelecto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He aplicado para medicina en la universidad de NY, aceptaron mi postulación así que comenzaré el siguiente verano ahí ¿No es ahí donde estudiaste viejo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Así es, ha pasado casi una década, es un buen sito para estudiar medicina.” El cigarrillo  de  Gleered estaba por terminarse y con él la posibilidad de seguir la charla, apagó el cigarillo y encendió uno nuevo, le dio una larga calada  y bebió de su café.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Por qué te gusta dar clases, no es mejor dedicarte a el periodismo?” Max encogía los  hombros  y estrujaba con sus dedos el vaso de cartón para depositarlo en la basura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Es algo que no puedo explicar, me  gusta hacerlo ambas cosas por igual”  desistió de profundizar su respuesta. Las cortas pláticas con él habían sido así, superfluas pero ocasionalmente  el menor preguntaba cosas bastante serias.  A Max ke venían bien esas conversaciones.  “Nos vemos luego Ash”  dijo apagando el cigarrillo y haciendo un gesto con la mano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Las  clases siguieron, las estaciones, todo avanzaba y el tiempo no volvió a detenerse como aquella vez en el balcón cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aslan, pensó Max, que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero sus acciones decían lo contrario, su atención era dirigida totalmente a aquel chico de semblante frío y mirada gélida, él mismo se había sorprendido mirando de reojo aquella cabellera rubia después de clases. Siguieron encontrándose, siguieron las charlas ocasionales con cigarrillos en el balcón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aslan desistió un tiempo de encontrar aquello que le daría su razón sobre Glenreed, no tenía sentido superponer su razonamiento sobre el ajeno, ni mucho menos tenía la necesidad de comprender la naturaleza de Max, el era así, transparente, había escuchado algunas cosas de su propia boca, como aquel largo viaje por Asia después de graduarse, o su intento fallido de matrimonio., encontrar algo oscuro alrededor de él era como buscar a través de una jarra de cristal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ash…¡Ash!” le llamó cuando pasó lista para recibir trabajos. Casi a finales cuando todo importaba menos, comenzaron a ser más cercanos, a recomendarse libros y Glenreed revisaba los avances de un discurso que daría Ash durante la graduación. “Corrige aquí.” “Esta frase no cierra bien” “¿De verdad leíste las correcciones anteriores?” decía dejando apoyar su torso en la silla. Salía al balcón de la oficina para fumar un poco mientras Ash corregía aquello, algo de melancolía invadió al periodista al ver la  fecha en el celular y con ello confirmar que quedaban menos de dos meses para que el ciclo escolar terminara. Y con ello su contrato, ese es debía confirmar si renovaría contrato para que así la escuela contratara  el personal nuevo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Ash miraba de reojo a Max, la plática que tuvo el fin de semana antes con Shorter regresó a su mente &lt;&lt;¿Estás enamorado de él?&gt;&gt;  le preguntó mientras  comían, los palillos de Eiji cayeron sobre la mesa, Ash crecía rápido   y a pesar de ser unos cuantos años mayor era quien llevaba el papel de hermano mayor entre ellos. “¡Que va! ¿Enamorado? No me hagas reir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Y si realmente estaba enamorado?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Miró a Glenreed caminar a él, se sentó frente, el olor a tabaco había quedado impregnado en su ropa. “Ash, no estamos avanzando nada, ¿Te parece bien que hagamos otra revisión el lunes? Sal, despéjate y has cosas que alguien de tu edad haría”  Dijo, ninguno de los dos estaba siendo objetivo, la tensión los irritaba por igual, le quitó  su laptop con molestia y la cerró haciendo ruido. Los ojos de ambos no se separaron ni un solo segundo. El tiempo volvió a detenerse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y si….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Max era transparente, cada gesto, incluso aquella irritabilidad  sabía que se debía a él, lo sabía, &lt;&lt;Viejo, no me  tortures.&gt;&gt; pensaba mientras salía con la laptop entre los brazos, dos meses más y saldría de esa jodida escuela.  Pensó egoísta mientras salía de la oficina de Lobo, sería prudente, paciente, no sería la mancha en la hoja de vida de Max Glenreed. Al llegar a su auto sus manos temblaban, de rabia quizás, de impotencia por no tomar el cuello de su costosa camisa y robarle un beso. Tenía que ser asertivo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Las semanas sucedieron rápido, Aslan había terminado su discurso y Max su contrato. Las clases habían terminado y la última A++ por parte de Glenreed había sido puesta en el historial académico de Callenreese.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael había enfermado la noche previa de la graduación, Jessica le había marcado con urgencia, necesitaba que se encargara del niño mientras ella llegaba a la ciudad. Por supuesto, Michael era el primer puesto en su lista de prioridades, condujo hasta el departamento de su ex esposa y lo recibió la niñera, llevó al menor al médico y lo regresó a casa, cenaron juntos. Al otro día despertó temprano para dirigirse a la escuela, debía estar presente en la ceremonia. “¿A dónde  vas con tanta prisa? Al menos toma algo de café, no se irá tu novia”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Novia?” replicó Max mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No te hagas tonto, ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? Tienes la cara que solías tener cuando éramos novios, idiota” replicó fingiéndose ofendida con aquello, en realidad eran buenos amigos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No sé de que hablas, te dije que hoy es la graduación en la escuela, así que debo ir. ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gracias por cuidar a Michael” Le dijo Jessica antes de que el rubio saliera por la puerta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Se acomodó el cabello húmedo  en el retrovisor, se puso colonia y se volvió a arreglar el cuello de la camisa, se sentía inesperadamente ansioso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Organizar posiciones, poner los nombres de los alumnos en sus sitios y revisar documentos era la parte que debía hacer en el evento de clausura, antes de que todo comenzara encendió un cigarrillo por última vez  en el balcón de su oficina, el mismo que daba  a los jardines de la escuela.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ash” le saludó, su labio inferior tembló un poco al verlo frente a él ¿Cómo era posible ser tan perfecto? Pensó al verlo ataviado en el seguramente, costoso traje.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo!” le respondió y por inercia caminó a él. “Mierda, ¿Es que no sabes anudar una jodida corbata?” deshizo el nudo y volvió a hacerlo, lo dejó lo suficientemente suelto para que Max pudiera respirar pero al parecer por un instante había dejado de hacerlo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Y si esto iba en serio? Si realmente estaba enamorado de él, sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta y exhaló lentamente, joder, el aroma de Ash era exquisito. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aprendí a anudar mi corbata a los cuatro, mi papá es cirujano, frecuentemente era invitado a bodas y eventos formales, así que tuve que aprender por mi cuenta.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Con que es así” Dijo  sonriendo, por fin encendiendo el cigarrillo. Sus ojos regresaron al lugar donde el tiempo se detenía, los ojos de Ash, se permitió por primera vez verlo de forma distinta, era como descubrir nuevamente a la persona frente a él, era un muchacho demasiado atractivo y que decir de sus ojos, descubría, aquellas gemas le arrebataban el aliento. Aslan hizo el ademán de querer hablar y Max negó  y movió el pulgar en negativa. “Verás Ash, escúchame bien, pon atención, hay cosas que están destinadas a no ser mucho antes de que se conciban en el vientre de los pensamientos, lo sabes ¿no? Hay cosas que por su naturaleza son buenas para los implicados, ¿Me sigues?” la  garganta de Max se secaba un poco. “Me hubiera gustado darme cuenta antes para no dejar que todo llegara tan lejos.” El cigarrillo entre sus dedos se había consumido.  El móvil de Max sonó y antes que pudiera darse cuenta Ash había salido de la oficina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esperó en la oficina después de la ceremonia, el discurso de Ash había sido maravilloso, la sensación de las manos del chico aún estaba en su pecho, su perfume y aquella penetrante mirada que le había dedicado, esperó una hora más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Había llegado a la comida que organizaron los padres de Shorter, comió un poco y miró la hora un par de veces, honestamente no se sentía del todo bien, al día siguiente tomaría un vuelo a Japón con Shorter y Eiji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Ash! No has comido nada, ¿Seguro que estas bien? Desde hace rato estás en la nubes”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No es nada…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey… no tienes que explicarme nada, tampoco es que haya querido enterarme  pero hay cosas que saltan  a la vista y ya sabes… quizás es por que te conozco de toda la vida pero lo de Max, viejo, eso era algo que no pasaba desapercibido… me sorprende que tu y él no se hayan liado, se la pasaban todo el tiempo mirándose de esa forma tan asquerosa y cursi” dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado para después dar una fuerte palmada en su espalda.  “Ve por él si eso es lo que te hará feliz” dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de el rubio, pegando sus labios un poco para que lo escuchara adecuadamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey gracias… nos vemos en el aeropuerto mañana” lo abrazó un poco y respiró profundamente, la cercanía con Shorter lo relajaba, para cuando tomó sus llaves nuevamente  había regresado la adrenalina a su cuerpo, en su radio sonaba “Somebody to love.” De Jefferson airplane..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t you want somebody to love… </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>La tonta sonrisa de Max Grereed no se iba de su cabeza, ni mucho menos ese gesto anticuado que hacía cuando se acomodaba las gafas frente a la computadora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t you need somebody to love…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ¿Qué algunas cosas estaban destinadas a perecer antes de comenzar? Una  mierda, se tenía que  tener poca voluntad para afirmar algo de ese calibre.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wouldn’t  you love somebody to love…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ese viejo…” maldecía una  que otra  vez mientras conducía a su destino, al llegar se estacionó en diagonal y se quitó el saco a medio camino.  &lt;&lt;Mierda, debo dejar de fumar&gt;&gt; dijo mientras subía los escalones hacia la oficina de Max. Empujó la puerta.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>You better  find somebody to love. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Max! Anciano.”  Dijo viéndolo en el balcón. Se acercó lo suficientemente a él para verlo a los ojos.  “Necesitas más que un discurso barato para deshacerte de mi…” respiró profundamente.  “¡ah! Eres un jodido caso perdido con las corbatas, ¿Por qué se deshizo?” dijo mientras le deshacia el nudo y comenzaba de nuevo. Max le observaba expectante las palabras que Aslan pensó durante todo el camino se habían esfumado, se había quedado en blanco y lo único que sentía era el perfume de Max que se mezclaba con el aroma del tabaco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ash… yo.. fui un idiota”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡Que te calles! Déjame hablar a mi esta vez, ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo pensé en decírtelo? ¿Cuánto tiempo me esforcé por ocultarlo para no meterte en problemas? ¿Crees que sabes que es lo mejor para mí? No me jodas, eso solo  lo sé yo ” Ash hablaba fuerte, claro. “Tu y yo comenzaremos a  salir, no me importa si estás viejo o si tienes una ex esposa e hijo” Las palabras fluían y parecían no detenerse, algo había estallado en Ash y era imposible detenerlo, no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiera detenerlo en ese instante. “No permitiré que arruines las cosas antes de habernos dado una oportunidad Max” dijo tomándolo del cuello para darle el beso más largo y lento que había dado jamás.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Los ojos de Max, se  abrieron y por un momento pareció hacerse más pequeño ante la determinación y energía de Callenreese, sus manos bajaron a la cintura del chico y lo besó <em>apropiadamente</em> sentándolo en el escritorio. Sus manos, sus sentidos y su corazón estaban donde debían estar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, mocoso, quizás sobra que te lo diga ahora… pero te amo”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-*/-*/-*/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haré un epílogo más tarde.  Aún no está cerrado del todo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>